


Rewritten

by Princessinwaiting



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:47:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29768838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princessinwaiting/pseuds/Princessinwaiting
Summary: I do not own any original characters.This is my version of twilight with stronger characters, different plot line. I hope you enjoy!





	Rewritten

I was currently on a plan heading to the one place on this earth I began to dread every year, Forks Washington. I looked out the window to wave goodbye the sun, the warmth, the life that I had developed in Arizona with my mother. My fingers lightly travelled down the window when the plan began to speed down the tarmac.

I put my headphones back over my ears and pressed play on my iPod and tuned into the musings of Eminem, Greenday, Lifehouse among many more. I closed my eyes and leaned back into my chair praying for this stupid plane ride to never end so I’d never have to step foot in that god awful town. There was a kid the same age as myself sitting next to me, he had blonde hair and a chubby face with blue eyes. I paid him no real attention since he was currently trying to hit on the flight attendant.

I pulled out a notebook and began to draw pictures of the home I’d just left behind, the way the sun hit the cacti mum kept on the windowsill, to what I remembered of my father’s house from when I was a child. The boy beside me obviously got bored and started to watch, he waved in front of the note pad to get my attention. I looked up at him without trying to straighten my posture of change.

He motioned wildly to try and get me to take my headphones off, with a roll of my eyes I did. “Yes?” The boy wasn’t much to look at, he had dimples on both his cheeks, white straight teeth. He had a friendly vibe coming off him although there was an undercurrent of sleezebag.

“Sorry, I’m Mike Newton.” He smiled a little too widely.

“Did you want me to remind you of your name Mike?” I didn’t stop looking directly into his eyes, I watched the blush grace his cheeks and knew the embarrassment must be killing him slowly.

“Uh n-no. I was just going to say how awesome your drawing is.” A single raise of an eyebrow conveys the feelings I have for this statement, the annoyingly obvious pick-up line attempt. Sure, I didn’t need to be a bitch to a perfectly random stranger, but the stranger didn’t need to annoy someone they didn’t know for no reason other than politeness.

“Thanks.” I turned back to my drawing and started to put my headphones back on only to be interrupted again.

“Where are you heading?”

“To the same place as you.” He looked confused, I motioned to the fact we are in an airplane, he laughed as if it was a joke.

“No, I mean after the plane ends.” I held back sighing loudly at the way I dreaded this conversation.

“First answer me this, why are you so interested in my life Mike Newton?” He looked slightly shocked at the turn of the conversation.

“I’m just asking questions, starting up a conversation. Being friendly? Haven’t you heard of it?” He tried to smile as if his words were joking. He sounded offended by my question, that had me smirking.

“Being friendly is one thing, continuing to ask questions of a perfect stranger whilst they are trying to ignore you is another. I don’t know you; you don’t know me. I would like to go back to drawing and ignoring everyone for the entire plane trip.” Without waiting for a response, I put my headphones back on and continued drawing.

Much to my amusement he physically pouted with his arms crossed sitting against his chest. I nearly laughed at him this time but managed to hold it back and focus on the way my pencil fell upon the paper in front of me.

The rest of the plane trip was uneventful, true to my word I ignored everyone waited until the plan was cleared out then got up and picked up my bag from the overhead locker. I nodded to the flight attendants and exited the plane. The crowd had basically gone, and the only person left was Charlie, the local town sheriff. He walked over to me quickly and grabbed the bag from my shoulder and proceeded to carry it to his wagon, complete with cop headlights and all. 

Before getting into the car, I looked around the green forest surrounding us, the concrete was wet with last nights rain and todays mist. I frowned at the greenery cursing them for making the surfaces more slippery… I didn’t need assistance tripping over my own feet. Once in the car Charlie turned on the heat, another issue with Forks Washington, it was colder than Arizona…

“Good trip?” He grunted out.

“Yeah dad.” I looked out the window watching the trees pass us. He grunted in agreement again, this is where I got my communication skills from, my father like myself is a person who happier by themselves with their own thoughts than surrounded by people and noise. Where Renee in comparison was obsessed with the newest and latest trend, constantly chattering, and expecting people to do the same. She was more the child in our relationship than I ever was.

I hadn’t been with Charlie in years, pretty much since I was 12, I refused to come into the dank dreary town of Forks, forcing Charlie to come to Arizona and staying with mum and I for the two weeks. I don’t know if he every regretted that I never came, but he didn’t hold it against me.

Now here was I was 17 years old living in the place I refused to step near for five years, all because my mother needed space with her new husband Phil, she needed to feel loved and special in that relationship without her teenage daughter hanging around. I didn’t feel bad giving her that, sometimes I wished that she didn’t need a man to be happy… But I wouldn’t judge her for needing it.

We arrived at the same house Charlie purchased when he was married to Renee, the colours of the outside were a more faded version of the original, even inside it remained the same. I cringed as I looked at the yellow wallpaper Renee put up to get away from the rain.

“We need to redecorate.” He looked slightly guilty but continued up the stairs to my room, he placed my bags beneath the windows then hugged me tightly before promptly letting me go.

“Thanks for coming kiddo.” He ruffled my hair and immediately left he room, bringing a chuckle from me on the way out.

“No problem dad.” I whispered. I turned to the room, Charlie had gotten some purple bedsheets and comforter from somewhere which made me happy at the effort he was displaying to make me comfortable here. The bookcase was still in the corner near the closet which had copies of my favorite books, I was increasingly into the classics of William Shakespeare growing up. I’d started to get really into fantasy books, science fiction and history books too. There’s only so many times you can read Romeo and Juliet or Hamlet before you start yelling at the characters for the idiocy.

I put the new collection of David Eddings and Stephen King on the bookshelf before turning to the computer beside it, it was connected to dial up meaning there wasn’t going to be a whole lot I could do on it. I’d be better off writing my reports on paper or researching in the library for school.

I was thankful that Charlie didn’t hover over me as I unpacked the rest of my bags and put them away in the drawers. He put in a new shelf on the wall near the door, I remembered that there was only one bathroom in this property which meant this was to keep my toiletries on. It wasn’t going to be so bad; he was getting up early to go to work meaning I had time to get ready every morning and shower when I got home every day without issue.

Once I finished unpacking, I went downstairs to get ready to make Charlie some dinner, an activity that became my sole responsibility since Renee was incapable of cooking an edible meal. If it weren’t for pre-cooked meals, I think I would have starved as a child, but looking into Charlie’s fridge – our fridge – I realized he had no ingredients beyond yesterdays pizza and beers. Jesus Christ.

“I was thinking we could go out for dinner Bells.” I smiled at the comment, it was as if he was reading my mind.

“Sounds great Dad, after school tomorrow I can do the shopping for us both. I’ll cook your somethin’ real nice.” He blushed the same colour I generally go when I’m embarrassed, it was good to see yet another trait passed down from the Swans.

“You don’t have to kiddo, I’m sure I can get the groceries.”

“It’s alright dad, I’m used to it. Renee was never great at the whole home cooked meal thing.” He nodded as if he remembered some of her more favorable creations.

“Sure kiddo, how much will you need?”

“Maybe $100? Any spare I’ll bring right back and put away for next week.”

“Sure, sure.” He pulled out his wallet and took out two fifties, I quickly put them away in my purse and began to write a list of all the things necessary to make some good hearty meals.

After an hour of sitting on the couch, Charlie watching the sports that were currently in season we got ready to go out, mainly consisting of putting a parka on, scarf on and making sure my hood covered my hair in case it spontaneously rained. We got into the restaurant which seemed to be Charlie’s favorite since they knew him well and even had his meal of choice nearly cooked up and ready for him. Even the guilty vibe he was exuding didn’t give it away at all. I couldn’t help but laugh at him.

I met a few more people that day, I nearly laughed when I saw someone I’d already met pull up at the restaurant with his parents, one Mister Mike Newton. When he saw me, he blushed the deepest shade of red I’d ever seen, and for me that’s really saying something. Dad saw the Newton’s and gave them a friendly wave forcing them to come over and introduce themselves.

“Hello Mr. and Mrs. Newton, I’m Bella Swan.” I smile politely.

“Oh, hello Bella, are you excited to be in Forks?” Can I vehemently say no? Probably not with Charlie sitting right here after all.

“It’s nice to be with my Dad in my last years of school.” Good side-step there Swan.

“Oh, you’ll be in the same here as our Mike.” His mother practically shoved him in my general direction.

“Hello Bella, I’m Mike Newton.” He waved, the red still not disappearing.

“HI Mike, we met on the plane, didn’t we?” His mother looked so excited, almost as if her son got insider gossip before everyone else.

“Yeah, I think so. Good to see you again.” He shuffled off to a few other kids at the other end of the restaurant. His mother glared in his general direction but didn’t anything.

“It was lovely meeting you both, I’m excited to meet the other kids at school tomorrow.” I smile politely trying to get these people away from me, turning towards Charlie and our dinner seemed to do the trick.

“Well now, I hope you find everything you’re looking for here hon.” She grabbed her husband and sat at a table.

“Wow, they are some interesting people huh.” I whispered to Charlie forcing a small chuckle from him.

“Yeah, Mrs. Newton loves to Gossip. They own a hiking/camping store in town. Their son is a good kid I’ve heard.” He shrugged.

“I don’t think he likes me terribly much.” I grinned mischievously. “We met on the plane, apparently wanting to ignore him on the plane is enough to warrant a death sentence around here.”

“Right until they know you’re my daughter, then it makes sense.” He nudged me playfully. We finished our meals in relative silence and headed back home. I said goodnight to Charlie who immediately went to sit in front of his TV whilst I went upstairs and began to read my course material for school.

That was until I heard a roar of a truck outside our house and a honking horn. “Bells!” Charlie yelled up to my room, I quickly put some shoes on and ran outside. There was a beautiful red chevy truck sitting in the driveway. I went to stand beside Charlie whilst a Native American man and his son got out of the car.

“Jake?” The face looked like him, I had to imagine what a four-year-old version of him looked like now, but it was similar.

“Hey Bella!” He replied. I ran up to him and he pulled me in for a hug which I happily returned, when we finished, I turned to his father.

“Billy, it’s good to see you.” I bent down and hugged him too.

“Hello Bella.” He smiled the same as his Son, wide with perfect teeth. Giant dimples gracing both sides of his cheeks giving it such a friendly warmth to it.

“Bells, what do you think?” Charlie motioned to the truck.

“Hey, it’s awesome. How old is she?”

“She’s ancient, about 1950’s-1960’s.”

“Hey, don’t call her ancient, I bet she’s a beauty.” I patted the door of the car lovingly.

“She’s all yours Bells.” I turned to stare at Charlie like a goldfish.

“What?”

“Your dad got her for you, thank god really. The old’ man was going to make me drive her until Charlie got her instead.” Jake beamed.

“Seriously?”

“Seriously Bells.” I felt myself choking up.

“Thanks Dad.” I gave him a quick hug then grabbed the keys from his hand and went and sat inside it, Jake ran to the passenger side and showed me how to use some of the dials in the car. We spent the next hour or so talking about the car, the school in La Push he attends with the other Native American’s on the reservation and the differences between Arizona schools and Forks in general.

All too soon they were saying goodbye, I gave them both a quick hug and thanking them for their generosity, and said goodnight to Charlie again, adding in a goodbye for good old’ Betsy.   
I went upstairs grabbed my headphones and listened to the sounds of Linkin Park before getting too tired to stay up any longer, not even the sounds of the wind, rain and car driving past could keep me awake any longer.


End file.
